I Kissed a Girl
by The Only Pancake
Summary: I was bored. The song was on TV. I was talking to my dad about Twilight. heheh. This is a songfic, Alice/Bella. Extremly light lemon, nothing sexual at all. Pointless fluff.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song.**

* * *

The year is 2008, and we live in a huge house in Washington D.C. It rains a lot more here then you'd think it does, even though we do have to stay indoors a lot.

I was sitting in a Lazy Boy recliner, my feet dangling over the arm rest, reading '_Eldest'_ when a very ear-catching drum tune assaulted my sensitive ears.

I glanced up, over the heads of Emmett and Jasper who were on the floor watching TV, and started paying attention to the new music video.

A pretty woman, reminding my very vaguely of Bella actually, almost immediately popped onto the screen of vibrant reds and various shades of cream.

_It's not what I'm used to, just want to try you on. I'm curious for you- caught my attention! I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick. I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it._

I felt my mouth fall open, and Rosalie snapped her head up from the paper she had been drawing on, eyes wide.

Having both been 'raised' in the early 1900's, that was a scandalous thing to hear even in modern day for the both of us.

Emmett roared with laughter and Jasper chuckled, "Edward, come listen to this!"

Edward was downstairs a half a second later, peering curiously at the television.

_No I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter. You're my experimental game, just human nature. It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave. My head gets so confused, so hard to obey._

The video jumped to a bunch of barely dressed women in a hot tub.

Emmett leaned forward a little bit, and Rosalie growled furiously. He glanced over his shoulder apologetically and Edward chuckled.

I felt myself strangely drawn to this video. I set my book down and actually paid attention to the catchy beat and the words now.

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right! Doesn't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it. I liked it._

I wondered briefly how- if she had a boyfriend like she mentioned before, she could like sharing an affectionate gesture with another person of the same gender.

I have no problem with homosexual people, of course, but the idea just strikes me as terribly odd.

I've never wanted anyone but Jasper before, especially not a female.

_Us girls we are so magical, __soft skin__, red lips, so kissable. Hard to resist, so touchable. Too good to deny it. It ain't no big deal, it's innocent._

As she was describing her ideal female, I found myself thinking of Rosalie; almost the exact match to soft and kissable…

Edward glanced sharply behind him and I was suddenly terribly embarrassed. I quickly snapped my eyes back to my book, trying to concentrate on the pages.

The son finished and Emmett laughed, pouncing on the open seat beside Rose.

He leaned over her and kissed her, "Hey kitten, we have to get you one of those hot outfits!"

Jasper grinned and invited, "Why don't you borrow Alice's? We got her one back in '49."

I had an extremely detailed mental image of Rosalie in my 1940's style Chicago show-girl outfits. Was it a vision, or was it simply a fantasy?

I winced at the very idea and quickly agreed, if only to end the conversation, "In the closet, go crazy."

Rosalie glared at Emmett, radiating irritation.

She asked curtly, "Are you sure you wouldn't rather watch nine other women instead?"

Emmett frowned and sighed, "Don't be like that, baby."

An impish grin curled around his face and he slid his hand down her thigh, "This is the only thing I want."

Jasper glared at them, "Emmett, there's other people in this room."

Emmett rolled his eyes and picked her up, carrying her away.

I sprang to my feet, "I have to go."

Edward and Jasper gave me funny looks, but I didn't care to explain. I went the other direction, wandering into the basement.

The basement was like another house, actually. It had it's own little kitchen, living room, bathroom, and three bedrooms. Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Nessie live down here.

I wandered into Bella's room, plopping on the edge of the bed where she sat listening to 90's music on the radio.

She looked up at me and after a second asked, "Is something wrong?"

My frown deepened and I nodded. Something _was_ wrong, I think. Very wrong! I shouldn't be having such unfaithful thoughts against Jasper. With my _sister_.

Arg!

"Are you going to talk about it?" I knew I could never confide in Rosalie, she'd be horrified.

Esme would try to understand, but I don't think she'd be able to.

No, Bella was the one I had to talk to.

I sighed and explained, "I just heard a new song. It's called 'I Kissed A Girl'." I didn't need to go into any more detail, the title said enough!

"When we were listening to it I.. I kind of felt the urge to you know…." I looked down guiltily, embarrassed.

Bella guessed gently, "Kiss a girl?"

I nodded.

She chuckled, and I glared furiously at her. "This isn't funny! It was Rosalie."

My sister since 1950!

Bella leaned forward and set her hand on mine.

"It's okay Alice, these kind of feelings are normal. Everyone wants to try new things- especially when you've been doing the same thing for almost 70 years."

I felt myself smile, cheered up by her honest words. I knew she would be able to understand, that's why I came down to talk to her. An idea sprouted in my head.

"Hey, do _you_ want to… you know? Just to see what it's like?"

Bella's face tightened and she hesitated, "I don't know, Alice. It seems… strange. And Edward-" I was already across the bed, not a half a foot away from her. I learned in close, her flowery scent filling my lungs.

"It's okay, he'll never have to know. Hell, tell him if you want. Maybe we can get him and Jasper to make out."

My attempt at a joke to ease the tension worked, Bella broke into laughter the idea of such a awkward and ridiculous idea. Her laugh was sweet and gentle and made my spine tingle.

I leaned in for the attack before she realized it was happening.

I pecked her lips with lightning speed before pulling away, fearing her possible wrath.

Adrenaline exploded through my body and I started laughing. Bella looked stunned, them smiled shyly.

I asked, "Not too bad, was it?" To my surprise, she turned so she was on her knees and squared her shoulders with mine.

She smiled at me, "That barely counted. This is a real kiss."

She grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer to her, pressing her lips against mine and locking them there. I felt my body melt into her arms and I instinctively wrapped them around her waist. I moved my lips softly, prolonging the soft buss before we pulled away from one another.

Her butterscotch eyes twinkled with mischief and she asked, "There, wasn't that much better."

It was no Jasper, honestly, but I had to admit, it was an experience I won't forget.

Of course, I couldn't just tell her that.

I grinned and teased her lightly, "Better, but I bet it's not as good as Rosalie."

A curious voice made me turn my head to the door, "What's not as good as Rosalie?"

There stood the blonde female in question, holding two different articles of clothing from my closet.

Bella grinned and I laughed, "Your going to love this, Rose. Come and sit right over here…"


End file.
